dagashi_kashifandomcom-20200223-history
Kokonotsu Shikada
Kokonotsu Shikada (鹿田 ココノツ Shikada Kokonotsu) is the main protagonist of the Dagashi Kashi series. His dream is to become a Shoujo manga artist one day. Appearance Kokonotsu has black hair with long fringes, dark "dead fish eyes" and he usually has bags under his eyes from staying up late at night. His typical appearance is a baggy gray sweater, trousers and sandals. Personality Kokonotsu is a relatively plain boy with a reactive personality. Unlike the rest of the characters, he barely stands out. Aware of this, he (along with Tō Endō) strives to become popular. Regardless, he's very ambitious about becoming a manga artist. Background Kokonotsu is the son of Yō Shikada and the next in line to inherit the Shikada Dagashi Shop. He is also knowledgeable of dagashi, however, he doesn't want to own the shop yet. He finds himself working the cashier job for the shop, but that doesn't stop him from drawing manga during his shift. Plot The Sweets Shop Kokonotsu did not want to inherit the shop in the first place which made Yō Shikada cry since the family business is just a small sweets shop. When Yō asked him on what he will be in the future, he became nervous about it since he wanted to be a mangaka and when Yō found his work, he was embarrassed. At the moment when Kokonotsu started to tell him the correct way to manage the shop including the dagashi itself, Yō sees that he's a genius when it comes to dagashi and the business as well.Chapter 1 - Manga: Volume 1Episode 1 - Anime: Season 1 When he and Yō are about to fight, Hotaru Shidare came in the shop and Kokonotsu was mesmerized by her at first sight. Kokonotsu then tells Yō that there's a customer although his father left him. After Hotaru's introduction to Kokonotsu, he changed his impression towards her being a weird person and accepted her challenge to become her rival.Chapter 2 - Manga: Volume 1Episode 1 - Anime: Season 1 At the shrine, Hotaru was startled at Kokonotsu's decision of not taking over the shop. It makes her find ways to convince him to take over and give Yō his job at the company.Chapter 3 - Manga: Volume 1Episode 1 - Anime: Season 1 Eating Too Much Dagashi Kokonotsu saw Hotaru Shidare having problems eating Kinako-bou and told her to eat it and have her left hand under it to get the dust but she ignored his point.Chapter 4 - Manga: Volume 1Episode 2 - Anime: Season 1 Kokonotsu was thinking that his own father neglected his work to deprive his own freedom and Hotaru talked the responsibilities about adults. When she wanted to become one with him, he was already nervous until she gave him Namaiki Beer and it embarrasses him.Chapter 5 - Manga: Volume 1Episode 2 - Anime: Season 1 He then went to Café Endō to tell Tō Endō and Saya Endō about a pretty girl with a weird love of dagashi which makes Saya anxious. At the moment when he requested for another cup, Saya taunted him that her coffee is bad and she is willing to listen more of his story; he then drank the entire cup and he wanted to have more coffee as long as it's made by herself.Chapter 7 - Manga: Volume 1Episode 2 - Anime: Season 1 Relationships [[Endō Saya|'Saya Endō']] Kokonotsu and Saya has been friends ever since they were kids. He's completely oblivious about Saya's crush on him and just sees her as a close friend. Kokonotsu has always been kind to Saya since childhood; shown when he was determined to catch a goldfish for her. Hotaru Shidare Kokonotsu often gets flustered by Hotaru's appearance while she is unaware of her appeal. They both hang out a lot, to the point where Kokonotsu gets suspicious when she didn't show up at the candy shop for a few days. He gets annoyed at her schemes sometimes, but is too afraid to say anything about it. At one point, he thought that he was restricting her freedom by refusing to inherit the shop (which was the reason she stayed) and he started to show concern for her in which she was thankful for. It would appear that Kokonotsu has a slight crush on Hotaru. Yō Shikada At the start, Kokonotsu used to hide his true goal of becoming a mangaka from him since he will make fun out of it. When Yō found his son's manga, he gave detailed comments about it and Kokonotsu was embarrassed because he didn't ask permission from him. As time goes on, they understand each other more when Yō accepted his decision of being a mangaka and he told him that there's still time to stick together until Kokonotsu's sure of what's best for him. Tō Endō He and Tō are childhood friends and classmates. When they're together, they usually talk about girls and popularity. Tō is the only person who can tell what Kokonotsu is thinking which causes Kokonotsu to be in denial. Tō's perverted behavior can make Kokonotsu uncomfortable at times. Gallery :See: Kokonotsu Shikada/Image Gallery Trivia *Kokonotsu's nickname is Coconut. *Kokonotsu's Japanese voice actor Atsushi Abe, voiced Moritaka Mashiro of Bakuman who became an actual mangaka and he had his own anime by the end of the series run. Coincidentally Mashiro's main rival, Eiji Niizuma used to live in the countryside before he moved to Tokyo to continue his job as a mangaka. Both of them started to draw manga with Mashiro at 14 years old while Niizuma being 15 years old. **This can be seen as an irony to Kokonotsu that he never becomes an actual mangaka and does not even move to Tokyo. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters